Unexpected Visitor
by Wolflover235
Summary: Takes place sort of at the end... Alice gets an unexpected visit from a certain Vampire Prince, who just happens to be in the neighborhood. One-Shot First Darren Shan FanFic, Please No Flames. .


**A/N: Hey. I haven't read the books in a while, I will be reading them very soon! For the fourth time! School's back and they have the books. But what I think, is after Crepsley dies...(R.I.P) And Steve and Darren died and such, I didn't really catch what happened to Alice or even Debbie.**

**I know what happened to Vancha,(And I'm REALLY pissed off about it) and any of you who read the books, who see some sort of connection with Vancha and Alice...Probably would be upset too.**

**Anyway, the setting will mostly be in Alice's house...**

**Please enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Vampire in the House

***NO POV***

Alice Burgess, the Ex-Chief of police, wandered around her house, she sat down at the dining table, looking over newspaper of needed help.

It was around 9:45 p.m., so she'd be going to bed soon.

While deep in thought, she could faintly hear a couple tapping noises coming from the backside of the house.

Alice perked her head up alertedly.

The tapping happened again, a little louder this time.

She knew, something was trying to grab her attention.

Slowly, she got up, going for the kitchen, where she had a hidden handgun in one of the drawers.

It was fully loaded, for this was her house gun if someone were to break in, so far, it had not happened.

The tapping sounded again.

Alice made her way to the back door.

Sadly, it didn't have any windows, so she would have to be careful.

When she was at the door, the tapping sounded again, except it sounded more like a knock, now she was positive it wasn't an animal.

"Who's there!" She shouted, wondering how this stranger could have crossed her fence.

"Just open the door. It's cold out here." A familiar voice sounded, but she couldn't quite fit it with a face.

Just to be on the safe side, she gripped the handle of the gun tightly, and grabbed the doorknob...Who could this be?

Alice took a deep breath, and opened the door slowly, unfamiliar features appeared before her.

When the door was fully opened, she lifted the gun at the stranger.

The stranger looked familiar, but she couldn't remember.

He looked down at her gun, then back at her face, "You haven't changed a bit."

Now...She knew who it was, Vancha March, the bastard that kidnapped her, and forced her to believe in vampires, and to not trust the so called Vamaneese.

"Vancha?" She tested the name out, to see if he would answer to it.

"Alice?" He said in her same tone.

She sighed, rolling her eyes, "What are you doing here? You're on the wrong side of the house."

"I would much rather stay hidden, not where a bunch of flashing lights are. Now are you going to shoot me or not?" He asked, smirking lightly, looking at her still raised gun.

Alice sighed again, lowering her weapon.

Vancha swiftly moved past her as he entered.

"Why aren't you at the police station. I had expected to find you there." He asked, looking around the living room.

"Yeah, I quit." Alice sighed as if it was no big deal.

"What happened?" He asked, clearly interested.

"When I came back, they wanted to know who kidnapped me, and since I promised you and your clan that I wouldn't tell a soul about vampires existing, I quit. I just walked out." She explained.

"You didn't need to do that." He said, shocked at her sacrifice.

"Yes I did. It was the only way from exposing you." Alice said.

It went silent for a minute.

Vancha went over to the couch and sat down, like he owned the place.

"So, what's been going on at Vampire Mountain?" Alice asked, not minding the prince's manners.

"Back to old and boring." Vancha said.

"How are you coping with, losing...Darren...Mr...Crepsley?" She asked, trying to remember names.

"We grieve over them every now and again, but for now they are a long memory. We are keeping on the lookout, more vamaneeze have been trying to invade the place, trying to over-rule the vampires, but they aren't trying hard enough." Vancha explained.

Alice nodded, trying to proccess the whole thing.

"So. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be helping the clan fend off the vampaneze?" She asked.

"Just checking to make sure you haven't been sucked dry yet. You know that you had a vampaneze officer right under your nose, and you didn't know it until we came to town. So I have my reasons for being here." Vancha said.

"Hmm. Didn't think you cared so much about humans, I thought you had long forgotten about me, like I have almost forgotten you." Alice said.

"Well. Then, I guess I will be checking back here more often." Vancha said, getting off the couch, standing up.

Alice nodded, following him back to the back door.

"Don't get yourself in danger ok?" He asked.

"Ok. You neither Vancha." Alice said, and right afterwards, the prince was gone in a blur.

**A/N: Well I hoped you liked this, once again, please be nice, let me know if you're a Vancha March and Alice fan!**

**~Wolflover235**


End file.
